Ed, Edd, n Eddy Mojave Legends:The Edsome Highway
by Meow'95
Summary: The year is 2278, the Eds have survived a nuclear war. They soon have to escape a city sieged by raiders and are forced to survive the Wasteland in a fueling tanker. Can they survive the desolate Wastland?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy nor do i own Fallout._

The year is 2278 and two centuries ago was the start of the apocalypse that caused the inevitable end to mankind and is what caused the Earth to become what it is today. In the year 2054 the development of energy weapons started namely plasma and laser. The development of these potent ordnances concluded when the Great War started and to this day a very diminutive amount remain due to the conclusion and them being lost in the Wasteland. In unison with plasma and laser, thick armour was forged and it could withstand vast amounts of injury it was later named Power Armour and it is now a relic from a prehistoric war.

The ancient conflict between America and Russia had intensified after finding a material known as Premathane. This material sent out colossal volumes of disastrous radioactivity as well as annihilating and obliterating whatever stood in its caustic path. Both America and Russia had recovered vast amounts of Premathane from an unnamed island; they began to generate nuclear-powered bombs. Both sides of the conflict panicked at their utmost enemy were regulating such power. Both countries began to surreptitiously enlist others into their cause; they couldn't trust each other with the power the Premathane bombs had given them. They were ready to declare a War that would terminate the world. So all of the countries formulated a plan to save innocent inhabitants, they built the most High-Tec Fallout bunkers they could at this time. This included them being tailored with Water decontaminant systems (Otherwise known as water purifiers), enough beds to house a significant ample amount of people, an economical way to accumulate food in sufficient stocks and the only metal to endure the power of the Premathane. The Fallout bunkers were referred to as Vaults, the Vault dwellers had to wait agonisingly as the Great War started.

America and Russia were submerged in an all-out war that plunged the Earth into pandemonium and confusion. It came to the time of the Great War that would cause the Earth to never recuperate back to its once luscious state. Russia bombed the whole Earth, obliterating it.

As the Great War finished, the fighting completely ended. The Vault Dwellers began to emerge from the Vaults in pursue their former lives. Though the Earth was dissimilar, it had been soaked in the blood of innumerable lives, plants black and desiccated. Earth would certainly not be the same again. The troublesome radioactivity turned animals into malicious, unearthly and chill some abominations. Humans turned into Raiders and zombies from immense absorption of radiation. Life was virtually extinguished entirely.

With Earth now a desolate wasteland, a burden was put on the shoulders of said Vault Dwellers, their duty to refabricate societies, re-establish homes, restore the peace to the wasteland and forge a future. A future in which there were no hostilities or confrontations. A future that would allow mortal man to begin rebuilding Earth.

History of Wasteland Earth

Eddward 'Edd' Marion 2278


	2. Chapter 2: The escape

As the force of the Raiders forces smashed the walls of Ravenhale, the sieged city shudders but held determinedly. Along the fragmented and ragged line of Ravenhale's completely shattered walls, panic eroded the militia and they were dying on their feet. The battered remnants of the militia held through sheer will power. Soon the multitudes of raiders would crush the final bastion of militia holding the interior of Ravenhale. They would not stop until every soldier was dead, even if they had to annihilate the city brick by brick. The city's strength sapped by a month of cut off supply routes. Dawn was not far off, yet the offensive bombardment of grenades and missiles kept raining down.

Edd awoke with a start, the sky still in its stage where it had iridescent and radiant shades of orange and red.

What was perhaps worse than the lack of sleep was the lack of food, the supply route leading to Ravenhale was blocked by enemy lines and crop fields had been burnt. Brahmin undernourished and dying.

However as Edd left his house, a pylon of blazing flames ascended up into the air, extensive orange tongues of flames licked along the wooden beams of houses making more devastation and havoc. Solid lumps of flaming metal arrowed through the air, it billowed black smoke. The fire had been started by a mini nuke hurled across the landscape by one of the few raiders wielding fat mans on a ridge, out of the city's mounted machine guns line of fire. Edd shielded his face with his arms to stop any small pieces of rubble hitting him. When he removed his arms the bombardment of mini nukes and balls of flaming sulphur continued to arrow down. He looked about: a ravaged landscape of rubble-strewn streets and a few surviving weeds poking up from gaps in the pavement. Edd pressed on to get Ed.

Edd needed to wait for Eddy and Ed like it was compulsory. But with good reason, weeks of extensive planning had led to this day. The Ed's were ready to begin their long trek to Megaton, a safe haven in the wastes. A vechicle had been chosen to make the long, harsh journey. A gasoline tanker that was salvaged from an old Poseidon energy tanker station, situated in Greenville. Every night the Ed's would creep out of Ravenhale and travel to nearby Greenville where Edd would re-fabricate and restore the old, beat up tanker back to its once vigorous state. Edd and Eddy had rigged up and old square canvas to hide the tankers tell-tale cylinder body, which held 2,000 gallons of gasoline, syphoned from old generators and cars clogging up highways. In this desolate fuel-starved world, fuel was the most treasured of all commodities. If raiders were to discover the Ed's were transporting such a prized cargo, they would stop at nothing, not let anything to impede their progress to capture it.

They day beforehand, Edd made a thorough check of all the supplies. There was enough food to last two weeks and an insignificant amount of water. They would have to make stops and salvage. Apart from a few 10mm and 9mm pistols the Ed's had very few weapons to defend themselves with.

Eddy and Ed had volunteered to go to Orange Grove in search of weapons and ammo, they knew the owner of a hardware store kept a stock of rifles in the basement. The rifles would have to be dug out but Eddy was certain they were intact. All three agreed it was a good idea so Edd with a radio, rusty revolver and a bottle of water sat tight for Eddy and Ed. Edd had also rejuvenated an old motorbike for Eddy and Ed to get to Orange Grove.

Then fifteen minutes later the radio crackled and a muffled voice spoke.

'Yo, Sock head we got the rifles and ammo, but the friggin' bike has ran out fuel, Me and Lumpy are lookin' for more but we could be some time.' Eddy said, sounding agitated.

Edd sighed, they really didn't have time to spare. 'Ok, Eddy but be quick the raiders are literally here.' Edd replied.

Spine-chilling shrieks and war cries echoed around Ravenhale as the raiders advanced even further on the walls. Then about, half an hour later Eddy and Ed arrived. Greeting Edd with rifles and a box of ammo.

'Ok, Lumpy put these in the Tanker.' Eddy ordered, handing Ed the rifles.

'So Double D, you ready?' Eddy asked.

'As I'll ever be.' Edd said sighing, as if something saddening him.

'Good, let's go.' Eddy said, striding to the fence.

The fence had a seemingly small whole, in which the Ed's had used to squeeze through and escape the city for the past month. Although it was hidden by a small barrel cactus and an agave plant. Once Edd and Eddy were through they paced towards the Tanker, concealed behind a cluster of large rocks so nobody could spot it. Ed had finished placing the rifles in the back and was sitting in the middle of the three seats in the tanker.

Eddy got in, as did Edd. Eddy was the most confident driver so he was placed behind the wheel, though he could have done with a booster seat, but Edd and Ed thought it'd be best not to tell him that.

'You guys set?' Eddy asked.

'All set.' Edd replied, doing his seatbelt up.

'Yay road trip!' Ed shouted gleefully.

Eddy turned the key, the tanker revved its throaty engine. Just then, a raider popped his head over the rocks, and shouted to his comrades. He lined his eye with the metal stock of his rifle and shot, shattering the window of the tanker.

'Eddy, quick get this tanker moving!' Edd shouted, his heart pounding nervously.

'Bloody hell, it's not going!' Eddy replied frantically pushing the pedal.

Then more raiders came, firing guns riddling the tanker with bullets. Luckily the canvas was made of a hardy metal, sending the bullets ricocheting.

'That's done it we're off!' Eddy said, breathing a sigh of relief.

The tanker sped along the old, road. The majority of the roads were fractured and fissured due to the Great War. The Ed's would soon be on the leftovers of highway 63.


	3. Chapter 3: Turbur

The road stretched before the Tanker, bare and silent, shimmering beneath the irradiated sun. With the sweltering sun already in the nineties. Eddy was thankful for the cool breeze that whipped through his spiky hair as they sped along the barren Wasteland. There was some other tracks – fresh, they followed them until they arrived into the outskirts of highway 63, where they found an abandoned truck outside a gas station. A line of footprints trailed inside the gas station. Eddy swung open the Tanker door, Edd and Ed waited for Eddy to say it was safe, despite the heat there was a chill of eeriness.

Eddy was barely down the second step of the Tanker when a burst of machine gun fire rings out across the whole street. Bullets hit the ground near Eddy's feet and a number of holes appear, and stitched on the front of the tanker was a jagged row of bullet holes. Eddy threw himself down, reflexes saving him, even as he hit the ground he felt himself automatically grab the 9mm pistol from his leather holster. He scrambled and crawled behind a small outcrop of rocks formed in an 'n' shape. Eddy forced himself to listen to a sound that would surely determine the whereabouts of the attacker.

'He's in the gas station, left side!' Edd shouted, his voice drawing another barrage of machine gun fire.

An unnerving silence was broken by Edd 'There's more of them Eddy!' Edd shouted, curled up on the seat alongside Ed. As if to prove his point two shots were fired, almost simultaneously, ricocheting off the Tankers door.

Eddy poked his head up and saw a raider exiting the gas station and taking cover behind the pick-up truck. He was trying to get a position where he could get a clear shot at Eddy. Edd noticed this too and called to Eddy, 'Eddy, they've got a fix on you, get to somewhere less exposed.' Edd warned Eddy.

Eddy quickly dashed behind another broken down car, diagonally across from the pick-up. He lifted his gun, trusting his aim. He squeezed the trigger, but the raider did so as well. Luck was with Eddy today, the shotguns deadly cloud of lead leaned right, leaving Eddy unscathed. The raider was not so lucky, the 9mm shot hit him square in the chest. Killing him instantly, as his body slumped to the ground, a flash of gunfire lit up the gloomy interior of the gas station.

Another raider was closing in on Eddy, Eddy ducked to avoid another blast of lead. But then, he felt something tugging him, a raider had him up by the scruff of his neck. The raider sneered and held up a knife to Eddy's throat. Unexpectedly, a shot broke the silence again, and the raider released Eddy from his vice-like grip. Blood poured from his mouth, his armour wet with red blood. He fell back, the ground soaking up a pool blood.

It was Ed who had saved him, Eddy nodded in acknowledgement.

'Eddy, this is too dangerous, make a run for the car, we'll cover you.' Edd said.

With a nod of agreement Eddy ran back to the Tanker, the raiders began firing at Eddy, though their nerves deserted when Ed and Edd gave covering fire.

Eddy dropped the clutch and stamped on the gas pedal. The engine roars and the wheels spun, sending dust and loose rocks into a cloud. Though the Tanker doesn't move, panic knots Eddy's stomach as he felt the rear shaking sideways. Then the Eds were thrown back in their seats as they rocketed down the road.

After an hours ride the Eds arrived at a ridge of high ground that overlooked the ruins of Denton. The Eds had been here before, when they were working on the tanker. They would check to see if the city was occupied by thugs. Although they were unable to see anything out of the ordinary, Edd sensed there was something was wrong, like something was lurking in Denton. Edd's skin prickled at the thought of investigating the ruins. Though the Tanker needed to reach the freeway where they could get to Black Mountain, where on the other side Megaton was. Edd lifted the binoculars his eyes and slowly scouted the ruins, however the only movements were tumble weeds. There was little to confirm Edd's suspicions. His pulse quickened as he saw an oily blue haze. The fume exhaust of a motorcycle.

Eddy and Ed observed it too.

'This is too risky fellows, we best turn back and find a way around Denton.' Edd said, closing his binoculars.

'What's the worst that could happen? It's one motorcycle and we don't even know if it's raiders.' Eddy argued back.

The Tanker rolled into Denton, the bike sped up and the driver pulled up a gun and shot at the windscreen.

'Fuck.' Eddy said avoiding the pieces of glass.

Ed pulled out his 10mm pistol and shot at the biker, but the shots missed and the biker sped up and was soon level with the front of the Tanker. Eddy quickly rammed the biker with the huge bulk of the Tanker, sending the biker hurtling off the road and his face slamming into the ground sending blood cascading.

Then Eddy saw in the mirror six or seven other raider bikers, machine guns mounted on the head lights. They circled and boxed in the Tanker, shooting mercilessly and savagely at the doors of the Tanker. Pure reflex saved Edd and Ed, but Eddy was not so lucky. One of the bikers bullets hit Eddy in the arm, staining his jacket red.

'Shit, this hurts!' Eddy cried, yelping in pain.

'Ed take the wheel!' Eddy ordered, his left arm too weak.

'Yes sir, Mr Eddy sir!' Ed replied, switching places with Eddy.

'Sock Head, help!' Eddy cried.

Edd began to treat Eddy with the stimpacks from the medi-kit. Meanwhile, Ed was under too much pressure not only did he have to watch the road but he had to keep shielded from the biker's spray of lead. They shot more bullets, riddling the windscreen with gunshots and cracks. One of the bikers jumped on to the ladder that jutted out of the back of the Tanker and he crawled to the drivers compartment where he straightened himself up and lunged a machete into the roof.

A few seconds later, a large blade penetrated the roof and almost hit Ed. He looked up and saw a machete protruding through. It retracted and was thrust through again nearly hitting Ed again.

'Guys help.' Ed said as he strained in his belt to avoid a deadly blow from the machete.

'Sorry Ed I'm a little preoccupied with Eddy.' Edd replied, carefully extracting the bullet.

Soon the roof was peppered with holes and a pair of dirty fingers opened up the holes even further, a raider revealed himself. He was burly and had a well-muscled body, with shaved hair and war paint around his eyes and nose. He dropped through and began to choke Ed with his bare hands, his wrists were thick and meaty like action figures. Ed's throat strained and struggled as huge fingers pressed violently on it. Ed had his left hand on the wheel and the right trying to remove the raider's hands. Ed's knee hit the wheel making the tanker swerve right, making the raider fall almost out the window. Ed punched the raider who was now dangling out the window.

'Fuck you!' The raider snarled as he gritted his teeth, ready to embrace the gravel.

Ed pushed him out and was glad to hear the voice of him being run over by his own group, a ferocious squelching sound rung through the ears of the Eds.

'Thanks for the help guys!' Ed sighed, sarcastically.

'Well I'm sorry I only got shot in the arm!' Eddy replied irately.

Ed glanced into the mirror and saw three bikers on the left side, two must be on the left. Ed swerved the Tanker, down the last street of Denton and the tail end of the Tanker knocked another two bikers off the road. The Tanker was now on the freeway, the bikers gave up after seeing the crash of the their comrades. They stopped and the gunfire ceased.

The twin beams emanating from the Tanker casted a corridor of light along the Freeway. With the thoughts of the bikers raid still fresh, Ed casted frequent looks into the mirror, to make sure the raiders were not on their tail.

The road climbed steadily, as the Eds approached Turbur. A signpost reflected the glare of the lights and it announced the entry into Turbur. The old signpost states there is a population of 5,005. Edd wondered many, if any, inhabitants were left. Once they were officially in Turbur Edd asked to stop, he had heard a strange rattling sound emerging from the front part of the Tanker.

They all got out, Edd viewed the left front wheel, it had been badly punctured by one of the bikers bullets and the rattling was it jiggling about in the loose hole in the tyre. Plus, upon closer inspection, the engine-cooling system for the Tanker had run out of water.

'We need water for the engine-cooling system and a replacement tyre.' Edd sighed.

'Well, Sock head we got neither.' Eddy replied.

'Can you fix it?' Ed asked.

'No, Ed I need tools, water and a tyre.' Edd replied.

'We'd best stop here for the night, we can't go any further anyway.' Eddy said looking about for a mechanics.

The Eds soon got back into the Tanker, an uneasy silence descended upon them. They were all settled to snatch a few hours' sleep. Eddy was lost in deep thought when he saw a pinpoint of light flickering in the darkness of the town. With is pulse racing he grabbed a hunting rifle from the back and set off for a closer examination.


	4. Chapter 4: A new friend

The Eds looked into the darkness, they strolled towards the light. They followed it, as if it was beckoning them. They soon found the light, coming from a small cave. A scrawny, old man was sitting cross-legged beside the fire, the light Eddy saw. He poked at the crackling flames with a branding iron, and mumbled incoherently under his breath.

'Saw you're lights on the road.' He croaked, a toothy smile revealing several layers of dirt around his eyes and nose. 'Said to m'self, those folks will come a' callin.' 'Best whup them up a nice meal to make 'em feel right welcome.' He jabbed his metal rod into the flames and speared the charred remains of a rat. He nodded to the Eds enthusiastically, as if he had given them a prime T-bone steak. Ed, nonetheless sat down next to him and started to gnaw half a charred rat.

'Um, we ate before we got here.' Edd said, refusing politely.

'You gone an' broken down, ain't ya boy?' He pointed to the Tanker.

'Maybe I kin help.'

Half-heartedly Edd told the old hermit about the breakdown, suspecting he is just wasting time. Once finished the old hermit tapped the side of his nose with his greasy forefinger.

'I know just where you can lay y'hands to get the part you need to fix that ol' bus o' yours.' He replied smugly.

'Where?' Edd asked.

'If you agree to take me with ya. I'll show ye where that ol' part is.' 'Deal?'

Eddy pushed Ed away from the fire and mumbled:

'I don't know about this, he seems weird he'll probably hijack our Tanker and leave us for dead.' Eddy finished

'Well, he looks okay besides Ed has already begun to make friends with him.' Edd replied, looking at Ed and the old man.

'Try to be optimistic about this, Eddy, think about it we'll have another pair of hands and he looks like he knows survival training.' Edd said.

'Ok just this once, any funny business and we're dropping him at the highway.' Eddy said sternly.

Edd walked over to the old hermit

'Yes, you can tag along.' Edd said.

'You won't regret it!' The old hermit states, he scurried off to the rear of his cave and returned with a tattered backpack. He offered to lead the way back to the Tanker, during the walk he told the Eds that Sherman is the next town west. Before 'The day' there was a bus depot that repaired buses and trucks, and it the part will most likely be there.

'Where is this depot?' Edd asked.

'About six miles west o' here.' The old man replied, eager to sound helpful.

'Good, at first light we go to the depot.' Eddy announced.

'Mmmmmm…..ok there's something I need to tell ye.' He said hesitantly.

'Sherman is held by a Gang o' raiders.' Said the old man, looking in the direction of the freeway, west.

'They came here after they went to San Angelo and tried to take over it from the Angelo clan, they sure whuped 'em good. So they settled here, they're called the skulls on the account of their saved heads.'

'They're leader goes by the name of Alcatraz, he's got Sherman set up like a genuine fortress, just incase the Angelo clan decide to pay 'em a surprise visit.'

'We'd best go now if we is to get in undetected.' The old man says.

'What now I haven't had sleep yet!' Eddy argued.

'We can't go by day, y'see that big ol' Tanker will get noticed pretty quickly, 'cause they also got two watchtowers.' The old man replied.

Eddy sighed

'Fine.' He groaned

They began to trek to Sherman, despite the anxiety Edd was able to swallow his fear. The journey seemed a lot shorter, and about two hours later they caught a glimpse at the town. Sherman was perched on a high ridge, enjoying an unobstructed view of the plains. Edd took note of the perimeter walls, constructed of rubble and old cars. The crudely built watchtowers made it seem impossible for a large group or a vehicle to get past undetected. Yet the rocky terrain enable the Eds and the old man to get within one hundred yards of Sherman unnoticed.

Edd spotted two weak points in the defensive walls, an alley that serviced an old mall and a chain-link fence that surrounded a derelict amusement park. The old man suggested they split into two groups so they could minimize the chances of getting seen. Then regroup at the depot itself.

The groups were Eddy and Edd, Ed and the old man. Eddy decided the alley, the old man patted Eddy on the shoulder: it was the sign to move. Like two slithering snakes Edd and Eddy crawled to the alley. Cautiously, Eddy held a combat knife in case they had to silence one of the town's inhabitants. The alley ended near the shopping mall, where the remains of a marble fountain lay on the tiled floor. The shop lined street appeared empty, completely devoid of life. So Eddy and Edd enter the mall towards the bus depot, they had just turned a corner when a patrol of 4 skull raiders had turned as well, Eddy pulled Edd and dived into the mall, crouching in the shadows. Praying they hadn't been spotted. One of the skulls examined the area and looked into the mall and gaped his jaw open, to reveal two rows of jagged and rotten teeth. They then swaggered right past the mall, not noticing Eddy and Edd, and soon their footfalls had passed out of earshot.

'Shit, that was close.' Eddy said, still panting.

'Well now we're in here we could search the store.' Edd replied.

Moonlight poured through a gaping hole in the roof, judging by the litter it was once a liquor store. Most of its stock appeared to have been drunk by the skulls when they took over Sherman. Yet, Eddy saw a bottle of Bourbon still intact. He snuck it into his pocket.

'Well Double D, there's nothing else.' Eddy said, trying to conceal the Bourbon.

Eddy and Edd managed to avoid two more patrols before leaving the mall and meeting up with Ed and the old man at the bus depot. After searching a dozen service bays they found a Tanker similar to the Eds.

'Gimme an hour while me n Edd syphon the water and the tyres out o' this baby.' The old man called to Eddy and Ed.

Nervously Eddy and Ed guarded the door to the service bay while Edd and the old man worked. All was quiet until forty minutes later, Eddy spotted a figure stumbling around some vehicles, it was a drunken raider taking alternate gulps from a whiskey bottle clutched in his hand. Slowly he staggered nearer and was about to pass on his way, when Edd dropped a spanner prompting the raider to investigate. Edd and the old man dived behind a wooden workbench and Eddy and Ed hind behind some crates, stacked to the right of the door. The raider stumbled in, clearly pissed out of his mind he looked about with his mouth gaped open, like a zombie. He staggered back out.

'Shit, Sock head you almost got us caught.' Eddy whispered.

By now the task was done, the water was stored in jerry cans which were tucked away in the old man's backpack. The tyres had to be carried by the old man, so the Eds provided an armoured escort. Weighed down by the heavy load, the Eds and the old man didn't make it back to Turbur until midday. They were also able to avoid the skulls perimeter patrols.

After a few hours rest Edd and the old man replenish the water system and replace the tyre, and they were ready for the long journey west. The Tanker left the freeway and travelled cross-country to bypass Sherman. Later the Tanker re-joined the freeway and they were headed for the town of Eastland. The Eds were about two miles from Eastland when Edd spotted and obstruction far in the distance, blocking the entire road. About another mile, they stopped and discovered the obstruction was a trench, dug diagonally across. It's length would wreck any car going at speed, the Eds and the old man get out onto the sun-scorched asphalt to take a look at this curious excavation.

Edd got out his trusty binoculars to scan the area for any life. The scratches along the trench indicate the trench was carved by hand. Edd scanned the area for a person who could have dug this large trench. As if in answer, Edd noticed a group coming from the north, slowly Edd increased the magnification until he saw them. Two scrawny men were leading a pack of Alsatian hounds in the Eds direction. As they drew closer Edd noticed a few things that stirred his curiosity, the Alsatians were bigger than regular Alsatians, foam dripped from the dogs mouths as they snapped at the chain leads. When they saw the Eds the two thin men with a rasping scream, released the dogs and the pack obeyed. Instinctively they drew their guns, as the first of the pack came bounding towards them. The old man knew too well if the infected dogs scratched or bit them, it would surely seal their doom. They were going to have to shoot fast and accurately if they were going to survive the encounter.

Eddy pulled his hunting rifle out of the holster on his back, he swiftly raised the rifle to his shoulder he flicked the safety and shot as the first rabid dog leaped. The bullet when straight through, killing the dog, injuring another behind it. Eddy's gunfire made the dogs desert their nerves, they whimpered and whined, they scattered in all directions. Slowly the figures shambled to the edge of the highway, vacantly staring emptily at the Eds.

Eddy challenged them to attack, they laughed it was a pitiful sound that made the Ed's skin crawl. Then disgust turned to pity as Edd noticed the ulcer-like sores on the men's green and grey skin and their teeth, black and rotten. They had no hair save a few strands that hung from the back. These men had terminal radiation sickness, death already their companion.

'Is there something we can do?' Edd asked.

'No.' Came the reply, the voice deep and croaky.

There was an awkward silence, so The Eds and the old man got back in the Tanker and with a squeal of tyres the Tanker retracted its way back up the road. After studying the map, the Tanker would have to go through the remains of highway 571, to reach the next city, Albeine.

'We should go south-west through the cross-plains, there we can go into Rising Star town, there we can get to Albeine.' The old man said, scrutinizing the map.

The road to the cross-plains was free of craters and fissures, so the Tanker sped up. There was a few tyre tracks – no more than a few days old. The town was in sight, the Tanker was parked at a Poseidon gas station just outside Rising Star.

'Sock head and Lumpy, you stay here in case Rising Star isn't safe.'

Tyre tracks zigzag the roads in the town, yet there was no sign of the vehicles that had made them. At a junction near the centre of the town there was a wooden pole, carved and painted in the way of some sort of old tribal fashion. The totem pole had been erected in the middle of the street. A rustle in the bush betrayed the whereabouts of a would-be attacker, Eddy and the old man spun on their heels and tensing themselves for an attack, drawing combat knifes. There looming in the doorway was a scrawny youth, dressed in tattered buckskin. His clothes and war-paint reminded Eddy of Indians fighting cowboys in the wild west. The youth screeched a curse and casted a lasso on The old man and Eddy, but before he could pull and tighten the lasso, Eddy severed the rope. The scream echoes around the street and draws other youths all dressed similar. They brandished knifes and axes.

Eddy and the old man ran in the opposite direction, heading for a bar another group appear on the sidewalk and were less than twenty yards away. Eddy and the old man dive into the bar, the mobs screeching getting louder by the second.

'By the way, since we're about to die, what the hell is your name?' Eddy asked.

The old man smiled and said: 'Festus.'

'And we're not dead either, look that staircase.' Festus pointed to a staircase.

Festus and Eddy raced up the carpeted staircase, only to be met by two angry savage women. For a moment they stared at Eddy and Festus, their eyes burning with hate. They emitted a shriek and launched an attack on Eddy. One of the women tossed a knife at Eddy which Eddy was hard-pressed to counter. Festus drew out a silenced .45 pistol and put it to his eye, he flicked the safety and he shot the woman in the head, sending blood spraying. The other woman retreated to the corner where she held her knife defensively. Festus shot again but at the same time the woman tossed her knife, the woman was shot in the head, killing her instantly. The knife spun and arrowed in the air and hit Festus in the shin.

Festus stifled a low groan of pain, Eddy pulled out the knife in the wound and bandaged it quickly.

'Thanks.' Festus said in acknowledgement.

'Don't mention it.' Eddy replied.

They heard the mob ascending up the stairs, without a moment's hesitation Eddy and Festus leapt onto the window ledge and jumped out. The landing left them breathless but with no broken bones. They staggered down the alley. Desperately, Eddy and Festus needed a place to hide from the mob of crazy children. A boarded up house seemed the answer to the prayers and Eddy and Festus entered before the mob appeared again.

'We best stay here.' Festus said.

'Here have some of this.' Eddy replied, handing Festus the Bourbon he'd taken from the store way back in Sherman.

Festus had a few gulps of Bourbon and sucked his lips.

'Boy you better save the Bourbon y'see we could be 'ere for some time.' Festus said, handing the Bourbon to Eddy.

It was dusk before Festus and Eddy could escape, with relief they discovered the Tanker still parked, and Edd and Ed worried they had fallen foul to raiders. Eddy and Festus told Edd what had happened at Rising Star, and they all decided to stay the night in the Tanker. With night almost upon them the gang slept.

The night passed uneventfully and the Tanker was soon going north-west towards Albiene, cross-country. The Tanker soon rolled on the sandy and desolate road of highway 71. Shortly, at about 8 o'clock in the morning the Tanker re-joined the freeway and they could soon see the Albiene outskirts about five miles away.

'So where are you actually headed?' Festus asked.

'Black mountain, then to Megaton.' Eddy replied

'Black mountain?' 'Did you know there's all sorts of monsters and dangers up Black mountain.' 'Radiation, Ghouls, there's even a whole colony of super mutants living up there, they have been preying on travellers for about 5 years.' Festus said.

'Why isn't anyone up there killing all the mutants?' Eddy asked.

'NCR was supposed to, but they always make promises but never keep them.' 'All they do is sit on their asses all day.'

'What's the NCR Festus?' Ed questioned.

'Well the rough outline of the NCR is the New California Republic is a democratic alliance based in California. The NCR emphasizes many old world values, such as democracy and the rule of law. It also strives to re-establish order and progress in the wasteland, though it has faced a strain living up to those standards.' Festus said with disgust, obviously Ed didn't understand half those words.

'Why do you seem so disgusted by them? They appear good-hearted people.' Edd chimed in.

'They are not good-hearted people, they think they have the right to do what they want, they don't care about poor folks like us y'see, all they want is New Vegas for their greedy selves.'

By now Albiene was only a few miles away, The Eds and Fetus were close to Black Mountain…


End file.
